After it All
by alyssalue3
Summary: At Mannys wedding Emma reconnects with someone special.


**After It All**

"Click Click Click" went the sound of Emma's 4in tall stilettos as she paced back and forth waiting for Manny to finish dressing. Usually she would have been mad, Manny was already ten minutes behind schedule, but she decided to cut her some slack. It was her wedding day after all.

"Tada" Manny said stepping out from behind the screen. "You look amazing" Emma stated taking her friend's hands in her own. In all honesty Emma was less than half excited for her friend's wedding as she should have been. It's not that she didn't want Manny to get married, her and Jay had been off and on so many times it was nice to finally see them settling down, but Emma was going through a rough time. Her and Spinner had just finalized their divorce and being at a wedding wasn't helping her to forget.

Manny sat down in front of the mirror to apply a touch more blush. "Soo" Manny started "are you excited for tonight? A little dancing, a little drinking, maybe find yourself a cute guy." "Manny" "I know too soon too soon but I'm just looking out for you. Ever since the divorce settled you've been… a little distant." " I know and I'm sorry from now on I will try and do my best as you maid of honor starting with one question: Who is the best man?" "Ah ha so you are on the prowl-owww" Manny yelped as Emma lightly slapped her on the arm. "Not on the prowl, just curious. I have a right to know who's leading me down the aisle." "In all honesty I don't know." "You don't know, I would have thought bridezila had every detail planned." " Jay wanted it to be a surprise so we compromised. He had to shave his beard and I let him have the mysterious best man."

Emma was about to question her more when they heard a knock at the door. "Manuella it's time" said her father. "Coming Pappy" Manny replied getting up from her seat. "Are you ready" Emma asked linking their arms. "Most defiantly"

As Manny's dad took her arm and began their way down the aisle someone whispered in Emma's ear. "Emma" She turned around abruptly and came face to face with Sean Cameron. "Sean what are you doing here?" "I'm the best man"

As the ceremony progressed Emma tried to keep her attention on what the minister was saying but her attention kept swaying towards Sean. She hadn't seen him since he left for Afghanistan 5 years ago. How differently Emma had imagined her life would be that long ago.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Emma was snapped out of her trance as everyone began to cheer. As the newlyweds walked down the aisle Sean came over and took her arm in his. "May I have the pleasure of escorting you" he whispered. "Of course"

As tradition has it the best man and maid of honor were seated together and the best table along with Manny's parents. "It's been a long time hasn't Emma" Sean stated as he pulled out Emma's chair. "Why thank you" Emma said while sitting down "and yah five years is a long time to go without speaking." "Jay told me about you and um Spinner" "Oh" Emma didn't know Sean had been told about her failed marriage. What else had Jay told him? "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up" Emma could tell he sincerely did feel bad. A tingle went up her spine as she reached out for her drink. Leave it to Sean Cameron to make her feel like the only girl in the room. "It's okay the divorce finalized about a month ago." "What happened-if you don't mind me asking?" "I caught him and Jane together" "Him and his ex-girlfriend?" "Yup. He tried to make excuses for it but I saw right through them. He still loved her." "Aww Em I'm so sorry." "It's okay I was crushed at first but it was better to learn now then years later when we had a kid or something. But enough about me how are you." "Not dead at least, that's all I can hope for. I just finished my second time in Afghanistan. I get shipped out for my third and final time next month." "And when you get back" I'm gonna open up my own repair shop just like I told you I would"

Emma smiled at the reference to their past relationship. "And what about you Em what are you doing now." "Well my first year at college was tough so I took a year off but I've been getting better grades and volunteering at Toronto Law firm." "Wow that's great" "Yah after I graduate next year I'm going to law school to become a defense attorney." "Really?" "Yah after seeing what happened to you senior year I knew I needed to help others who were in positions like yours." "Well I'm glad I've made an impression on your life." "You've done much more than that. As that was said _Back at One _began to play. "Emma" Emma looked up to see Sean staring at her "it's a slow song and you're not dancing" "No one caught my interest" "Oh… how 'bout now?" "I'd love to"

The two made their way towards the dance floor as more couples began to get up out of their chairs. Sean put his hands lightly on her hips and Emma remembered the first time they danced together at her moms wedding. "I miss this" Sean whispered in her ear. "I miss it too." As the song ended Sean took Emma's hand and led her out of the ballroom.

Before Emma could tell what was going on Sean had her pressed against a far wall in the hall. "I- missed you- so much" Sean panted out in between kisses. "I thought- I'd never see you again." Sean stopped kissing and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere" And with that Sean opened a coat closet and dragged Emma inside. Before the door was fully closed Sean was back on Emma. Her hands grabbed at the collar of his shirt as he kissed down to her collarbone and back up. As the kisses got more passionate Sean could feel his pants getting tighter. Emma began to unbutton his shirt while Sean continued to suck on her collar bone. As the last button became undone she eagerly pushed off his shirt. She slips out of her ivory colored bridesmaid dress as he unbuttons and slips of his pants. Then they just stand, only clothed in their underwear, staring at each other. Sean steps forward and cups Emma's face in his hands. "I love you" "I love you too" Without a second thought the couple removed their underwear and Sean pushed into her. He went slowly at first, but she continued to thrust against him, urging him to go faster. His thrusts were becoming deeper and more frantic. Suddenly she felt her walls tightening and they came at the same time.

Afterwards they stayed in each other's arms. "What happens when you go back" Emma asked suddenly. I don't know but I can promise you that nothing will tear us apart." How can you be sure" "Because even after it all I still love you" "Me too."


End file.
